Destiny
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [Pain burning inside forever, a beast shall rise from the ashes...]What happens when you can no longer control how you feel? Sora loses everything in this story about loss. oneshot [Twilight To Dawn]


Note: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters. This is depressing one for all of you Sora lovers (Like me) but it is good, I promise.

_Destiny. A fateful word. Many in life search for what there true destiny is, but end up with nothing. I too am like this. The life I live is not my own. I was never meant to be the Keyblade master, he was. He should have been the one to stop the hordes of the heartless, but instead, he allowed himself to be consumed with the darkness, and it over came him. I sit here now staring at is mangled body. I have caused this. He lies before me because I was not able to save him. How could I let him slip away?_

_She stares at me with such hurt in her eyes. How could the one she loved be so cruel? I just slaughtered my own best friend, and I shed no tears, yield no signs of remorse. I simply stare at him, and she can only imagine that I have enjoyed it._

"Sora, why?"

_Through these simple words, Kairi has slain me. She has questioned me. Am I going insane? Again I look down at his mangled body. A mass of blood and broken bones. I did not just kill him, I mutilated him, continuing my assault long after he had taken his last breath. What had I become? I was no longer the person I had used to be._

_I don't know why, but I ran then. I could no longer stand there, with her accusing eyes staring deep into my soul. She could always tell what I was thinking, how I was feeling, what I had wanted. She could no longer. I was different, distant, a beast, incapable of human emotion. As I ran, I felt its presence inside of me. It longed to come to the surface. It sat there, brooding, festering, as if an infection, waiting for the opportunity to finish me off. It was attempting to take over, and it was winning._

_As I ran, images of the fight flew by. A sword slash there, a cut here, but nothing was concrete. Something made me stop. There it was the place I was looking for. The entrance was upon me, but I did not go in yet. I stared at the door, and allowed the fight to replay in my head..._

"No more Sora..."

_Riku stared at me, his eyes cold and merciless. He too had changed. Darkness had overcome him completely. He no longer wished to be part of the light. He has been there at the final fight, helped me slay Ansem. He had witnessed me climb to power using a weapon that should have been his. Greed and Jealousy do strange things to a man. He had given up trying to be friends a long time ago, and now wished to take it for himself._

"Foolish Riku, you should no better than this. You have witnessed the power of this blade first hand, why now do you wish to take it?"

_He gave me no answer. He felt it, the change that had overcome me. He felt the awesome power that I now possessed. He knew he could not win, yet he tried anyway. He pulled out his sword. What a pathetic piece of metal. Its edge could do nothing against the power of my blade. One swing shattered his sword. She was there, watching this the whole time. I had returned to the island, not for her, but for myself. I had to see her once again. I did not know why. She held no meaning to me anymore. No one did._

_Now without a weapon, Riku came at me with nothing. He had nothing to lose; we'd both lost everything we had a long time ago. We both were now no more than tools of destruction. No forces of that magnitude could ever survive while the other one lived._

_I would make sure he didn't._

_A blow to his torso and he was on the ground, clutching a large wound in his side. I saw blood seep through his fingers. I did not stop myself. I attacked again, and again. His arm, his leg, anything I could leave a mark on I hit. I could sense he had died after the blow to the head, but I did not care. I was going to make sure he could never challenge me again. I sawed off an arm, a leg; put a hole through his chest. Then I paused to look at my work..._

_Now I could open the door. I walked into the room that I had been longing for sense the whole fight had begun._

_I sat there in the eternal dark of the room with which my journey had begun. I had made it my reprieve, a place I could go whenever I needed to comfort myself. Right now I needed that more than ever. I was no longer myself, I was something different altogether. I had enjoyed it, every last moment of it, watching him fall helplessly at the power of the weapon that he should have been wielding. He was not able to take it that time. I had become far stronger than he, he no longer could steal it. The blade was mine, dear to me, yet an eternal scar upon the person I once was._

_Somehow she managed to find me. She found the way into this room, just as I had once done so many years ago. Why was she here? She shouldn't have been, this was my place of solace, this was where I came, not her, no one should ever come here._

"Kairi, please leave, before I lose control again..."

_She did not move, she merely stood there, begging me to listen to her. I couldn't stand to listen to all that, I was a monster, a machine of destruction, what was I to do but slaughter? Yes, what else was I to do? Nothing meant anything to me anymore; I felt no warmth, no compassion, no love. All things that I had held dear had become nothing in my eyes. Even her._

_I rose, pulling the Keyblade out of thin air as I did. She was frightened I could tell she was, but she refused to back away. How much joy it would bring, to witness her face when she realized that I was no longer Sora, I was someone else. Yes, I would be the one to end her, and no one else._

"Why?..."

_These last fateful words that she spoke awoke in me the remaining consciousness I had left. What had I done? The last remaining thing that I loved was now gone...The beast had won his victory. As I stood with her blood running down the front of my clothes, she stared up into my eyes, and spoke one last time._

"I will always love you..."

_NOOO!! She was gone, she breathed one last breath, and then I felt her soul leave me. The bond we shared had been severed, and I had been the cause of it. She now was gone, and it was all my doing. I could not live like this. No, I had ceased to exist the moment I let the beast inside me win. The moment that I had decided to slaughter her, that was when I died. No longer would I live, in this or any other world. I would leave this body behind, allow the beast to have it, and find her once again in the next life, if one does exist._

_The pain of the Keyblade piercing through me was immense, but I had grown accustomed to pain. I did not flinch, I did not even notice as warm blood streamed down my hands. My and Kairi's blood now ran down me together._

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll be home soon..."


End file.
